Showtime!
by Ms. RainyDays
Summary: At first glance she's a normal high school student with a little sister and a normal family life. But even the nicest covers hide the most racy secrets; She work at a scandalous part time job at Club Vixen, an exotic dance club, to support her little sister and her hospitalized mother. But when a certain blue haired boy comes into the picture will this secret become harder to keep?
1. The New Guy

Rain: Hey guys! I'm back from the dead! Here with a new story! And this time I will do uploads! Also So I'm a Maid? will be all revised and edited and what-not. AND CONTINUED! I know, good new! Anyway, I love you guys so much! Rate and Review for me! And flames are welcome.  
Amu: Rain doesn't own a thing!

_~ShowTime~_

A ruler slammed on my desk woke me up from my dream, "What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I looked around still dazed from my first period nap. My eyes stopped on a pair of glasses, behind them brown eyes staring right at me. And boy did they look pissed.

"How many times must we go over this Himamori? You MUST NOT sleep in class!". Nikaikou yelled as spit slipped from his mouth and landed on my cheek. "Probably as many times as I've told you that its _Hina_mori not _Hima_mori," I wiped the spittle off of my cheek "And say it don't spray it." I heard the class laugh I didn't pay much mind though. Way to piss me off so early in the morning, Yuu.

"Would you like a detention?" He retorted this time slamming his hand on my desk. "No I would not." I glared at him. "Them I suggest you keep your mouth shut and your eyes open _Hima_mori-san." Again his spittle "slipped" out of his mouth and landed this time on my forehead. That was so on purpose. I wiped off the nasty fluid a flipped him the bird as he made his way back up to the front of the classroom.

I sighed and sat up right in my chair. It's not my fault I'm so tired, it's my job that's keeping me up. I looked out the widow, the sky was beautiful and the birds chirped happily. Stupid birds, what's there to be happy about?

I sat silently in my desk fighting the sleep away. A note flicked me in the head, I grabbed the note and read it '_Why ya so sleepy sweetheart?' _I looked around the classroom trying to figure out where the note came from. And I saw Kukai sheepishly grinning at me from one seat ahead of me in the row next to mine. I smile for a second. And scribbled '_You know why'_ and flicked it right back at him. He looked at the note a frowned and I shrugged at him.

He threw it back to me _'How long did he go last night?'_.

I looked at him he stared at me eagerly awaiting my response. _'I didn't get home till 2:30, poor Ami was passed out at the table.' _I saw him curse to himself. Kukai would usually stop by after his shift and stay with Ami until I got home, but last night I told him to just go home so his parents wouldn't worry and that I'd be right behind him. Before he could write back the bell rung, ending first period. He crumpled up the paper a shoved it in his pocket. I picked up my messenger bag and straightened out my uniform as I stood up. Kukai came up to me ad ruffled my hair, anyone who saw us would think we were a couple, but anyone who knew us would say we were more like brother and sister. We walk to the door and he did a bow together with an "after you milady" and I laughed at him. He smiled his signature smile and headed in the opposite direction as me.

The rest of the day went normally; sleeping my way through class sitting with Rima, Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi at lunch. That was, until I got to the last period of the day, Music. My favorite class.

I walked in to it, and saw him. Tadase. Oh was he cute.

"Hi, Hinamori-chan", I blushed. "Hi, Tadase-kun." I smiled at him, and then the smile was sadly taken away. He'd never talk to me if he knew about my after school job... High School Exotic Dancer _Scandalous._

He took his seat and I took mine. And class was just about to being when Sensei took a second to introduce a new student. He walked in and my eyes automatically met with his. He was handsome, but there was something about him was very familiar. Almost eerily familiar. "Everyone, this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Would you like to tell us about yourself?", he stayed quiet and Sensei started to nervously sweat. "Do you play any instruments Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Violin." Was the only word he said. Sensei smiled "Would you like to play for us? The class and I would love to listen to you." Ikuto simply walked over to where we kept the instruments. And gently lifted the violin we all watched him, perplexed by his movements. He took his formation and took a moment to look at me. Then he closed his eyes and moved the bow with solid, fluent movements over the strings of the instrument producing a beautiful sound. He moved his wrist melodically, the sounds the violin produced where beautiful, but at the same time heartbreaking. Whilst he played he slightly opened one eye and glanced at me a small smirk played on his lips and after spilt second his eye closed again. He was smirking at me? Why was he smirking at me? I was very confused but the music eased my unsettling feeling.

After that the sad song ended and he again took his regular stance. Placing the instrument back in its case. The room erupted with applause, Sensei was wiping tears from his eyes and he clapped the loudest of all. I on the other hand was hypnotized by his gaze. It was as if his violet eyes swallowed me whole.

Sensei tried to hold in his tears, "Tsukiyomi-san, you may take a seat next to Hinamori-san." The blue haired boy just stood there, and to my surprise he walked right to me and he made his way to the empty seat next to me. I was overly surprised. Did he know me? I wasn't about to ask. Needless to say I was more than a little freaked out. But I wrote it off as being 'the only empty seat was next to me, so it was the only possible option'. During the whole class he just started at me, and every once and a while he smirk for a spilt second. But I couldn't get myself to tell him off, let alone say something to him. His gaze always stopped me every time I'd go to.

As soon as the bell rung I bolted out of the classroom and made my way to Kukai's locker. The trek to Ami's preschool went without a hitch, Kukai told me about his day and I took him about my encounter with new kid. "Tsukiyomi, that sound's crazy familiar." I agreed. And our walk continued.

After a while we made it to her school, she waited outside the building and as soon as she saw Kukai and me she ran towards us.

"Nii-san! Onee-chan!" She ran into Kukai's arms and hugged us both from the height. She got down and grabbed mine and his hands and we started to make our way to the apartment Ami and I shared. She told us all about her day and about the new girls in her class, Miki, Ran, and Suu. And about how they played all day and how she learned "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star".

"Amu-onee," she tugged on my skirt, "When are we going to go visit Mama?". I gave her a sad smile, "When the doctor's say its okay to visit, Ami." She frowned.

"Soon?"

"I'm sure it'll be very soon", Kukai squeezed her hand, "And I'll come with you guys to visit."

Then she smiled and squeezed my hand a little harder. Before we knew it we made it to our apartment and I soon I had to leave. Ami gave me a sad smile, and I pinched her cheeks and smiled brightly for her. I quickly cooked her and Kukai dinner. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and I knew I'd see Kukai later at work. "No kiss for me?" he whined, so I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "That's more like it!" Ami stared wide eyed. "Remember to finish your homework and eat all of your veggies." She nodded still staring. "Kukai, I'll see you at eight, don't be late." And with that I headed out the door. I heard a "Bye Honey~!" from Kukai. And as the door was shutting I heard Ami, "Are you and Amu-onee going to get married!?". I had to catch my laughter before it came out. I couldn't stay any longer, Nagi would have my head.

And with it being six I made my way to "Club VIXEN". I part timed as an exotic dancer and when I wasn't dancing I was tending to customers.

After I got off the bus I headed into the club. The tips and pay here was amazing and I really did need the money. I had to pay for my mom's medical bill as well as the rent. The rest was saved for clothes and foods. As for the occasional bonuses, they were for Christmas. It wasn't as bad as it seemed, all I had to do was dance and serve customers. Of course there were the downsides such as: handsy costumers and the looks the man (and occasional women) gave us. But they were necessary evils I was will to put up with for Mama and Ami. It's not like I took off my clothes or anything.

When I walked inside I was immediately yelled at by Nagi, our male dance instructor. "Amu-chan! You're-" he glanced at his watch, "- Five minutes late! It's Seven o'five!" he was usually a nice man, but when it came to dancing; he was an evil dictator. "I know, I know," I said putting my hands up, "I'll go get the shoes."

"Make it snappy, we don't have any time it waste!" I saw the fury in his eyes. And I scampered off to the dressing room only to find the outfit for our first number. I didn't have time to get a good look I had to dance in later tonight. I quickly ripped off my neck-tie, sweater, and button up to reveal my white tank top and I continued to tear off my stockings, skirt, and boots and raced to put on my dance shorts, I put the black 6inch sliver studded pumps that were waiting for me at my station.

As I was running out to the stage I was leaning down fiddling with the buckle around my ankle. I made my way out, the shoe still intact _Thank God._

The stage was bare, the magic not yet set, all the girls were out on stage waiting for me, including the one male instructor impatiently tapping his foot. "Are we done Amu?" I nodded, wiggling my toes around in my shoes to get a better feel for them. I took my place at front line next to Utau, a longtime friend of mine.

She smiled at me, her violet eyes scrunching with her smile. _...That violet? No, no that's crazy. _Nagi's voice boomed through the club "Okay girls! Are you all ready to dance?", there was a unanimous 'yeah!'. Nagi's presence was enough to get us fired up and ready to go.

"Does everyone remember the steps from last night?" I glared at him and spoke up. "Of course I do! I got scolded by my Sensei because I fell asleep in class, because _you _made us stay here till two thirty last night!". Everyone gave a laugh, knowing I was the youngest, right before Utau. But lucky for her she doesn't go to school. "I apologize my dear Amu," He said, "But sometimes we must suffer for our work!" he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile. "Well, let us see if you all remember as well as you say!" he clapped his hands together and sat in one of the many chairs set out on the floor. "Get to your places girls!" For this number, three of us are using the tables throughout the club, me being one of the three. The tables were bolted to the floor with a pole going through it that attached to the ceiling. The tables where wide so we didn't have to worry about accidently kicking the customers in their faces and kicking the drinks everywhere. That'd be very bad for business.

Today the owner of the club was coming in for his birthday with some of his friends. So the song we are doing was Cake by Rihanna, pretty lude but it was what the birthday boy wanted.

I went to my place at the table in the middle, as did the two other girls. "Lights!" Nagi yelled, and the lights went out. "Ready girls?" we all yelled out a quick 'yes' from the darkness. "Amu think of me as the Birthday boy, pay special attention to me." I nodded understanding what he meant.

"Music!" and then the fun began. The music blasted as we turn our face to the ground as the lights faded in and I slowly raised my head up my foot stomping to the beat. I saw Nagi sitting at my table pretending to be the birthday boy, but this was time to focus on him I had to dance for the birthday boy, I had to dance now. In the part when the bell rang, I dropped and laid down on the table make eye contact with him whilst my head was tilted up. _Come and put cha name on it, put cha name on it _I arched my back and transitioned cleanly into a standing position leaning on the pole. This was the hard part, I wasn't a stripper I was an exotic dancer. My clothes stayed on and I had to actually dance not just slide up and down a pole. All of the girls on the tables had to synchronize perfectly.

_Come and put your name on it Your name Bet you wanna put your name on it  
Put your name on it Come and put your name on it Ba-ba-baby_

I grabbed the pole leaning on it while still arching my back. I turned to face the pole and leaned fully into it while my leg hooked around and I flipped myself over, holding on for dear life and wrapping my one leg around while letting the other one lean out, the other girls did the same (I assumed). Thn I did the twirl while turning myself the right way round. And I again stood on the table, this time feet spread apart demanding attention.

_It's not even my birthday  
But he want to lick the icing off  
I know you want it in the worst way  
Can't wait to blow my candles out_

I got down on my knees and my upper body danced to the beat for the first line. For the second line my arms went straight out and my shoulders shimmied making my way down into a laying position on my stomach. I flipped myself over and made it so I could grab the pole and I pulled myself up on the last line, the whole time keeping eye with Nagi. Then I had to slide down the poleThen the lights go out and I stand up and they come back .

_He want that cake, cake,  
Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake  
Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake  
Cake, cake, cake_

During the chorus I had to stand with my feet apart and dance seductively to the beat.

_Ooh baby, I like it  
You so excited  
Don't try to hide it  
I'mma make you my bitch  
Cake, cake, cake, cake  
Cake, cake, cake, cake  
Cake, cake, cake, cake  
Cake, cake, cake_

I dance all the choreographed moves around the pole, giving attention to each seat as I make my way, and when I get back to Nagi I stop a dance the number again.

_I know you wanna bite this  
It's so enticin'  
Nothin' else like this  
I'mma make you my bitch_

I keep moving, keeping within my limitations on the table. My body now sweaty. And on the last line I drop down to my keens and look sexy for "Birthday Boy".

And that was the end of the song, we didn't do the last verse because it faded out and Nagi didn't like it because it didn't go with the choreography.

I jumped of the table and wiped the sweat off my face. "Damn those strippers got it hard, I couldn't dance the pole every night!", Utau got off her table and walked towards me, "They have to be in great shape!" I said as we took our seats on the stage.

Nagi look very pleased "Girls that was great! For once I don't have anything yell about." Everyone sighed from relief, sometimes he was very hard to please. He smiled, "Great job Amu, you didn't falter once," He got a devilish smile on his face, "Even though you busted your ass so many times at practice on that pole." I blushed and the girls all laughed. Utau patted my head almost as if how you'd pet a cat "Good job Amu." I smiled, "Thanks, you too".

After that we ran through the set for the night about two times with breaks in-between without anyone messing up and Nagi was estatic.

"Well girls, go get ready. You just proved you're good enough to knock them dead." We all sighed from relief, already set to go home. But it was already eight and the Club opens at nine so we had to get ready, I just I wouldn't get the chance to talk with Kukai before the costumers cam in. By this time I figure Kukai was probably prepping behind the bar. I ran off to the back with Utau to get ready.

I finally got a chance to take a good look at our outfit for the first number. It was a corset, mine was black and white with a big bow at the bottom of the back-side. Along with back bottoms and clip up thigh high fishnets along with my shoes. I had a black studded choker and bracelets. Every dancer outfit differed but everyone wore corsets. Utau's was bright pink with black and clip up thigh high shredding stockings. She laced me up and I did the same for her.

I sat on at my station doing my make-up when I spied a certain green eyed boy in my mirror. "Kukai!" I spun around with my make up half done, "Was Ami good for you?" He blushed while looking me up and down. I sighed, "Hello, earth to Kukai!", he was snapped out of his daze by a slap at the back of the head, "Stop gawking, it only makes you more pathetic." Utau growled at him. "Oh piss off blondly,"He retorted as he turned to face her. She flipped him off. He took a look at her outfit and blushed even more, "W-wow, you look really—" she cut him off, "Save it lover boy. Answer her question."

He just stared blankly, "What question?".

"Was she good for you?!" I yelled "Who? Oh! Ami, she's always good for me, Amu you know that. But she really misses you." I frowned and sadness overwhelmed me _I know Ami misses me, I barely have time with her… _Utau smacked him in the head again, "Don't make my Amu sad! Dumbass." She scowled at him "And get outta here the club open in five minutes. Go earn your keep bartender." She was in the process of shooing him out, "Okay, okay! Break a leg girls." I gave him a nod, and he left us to finish our make-up.

Utau had finished her hair and face and started helping me with my bubble-gum hair. We talked while we worked, mostly about me and Ami; we rarely ever talked about her. I finished my face in no time and She finish curling my hair.

Nagi came bursting through the curtain "Okay girls you go on in ten, make sure everything's ready!" He smiled at us, "Break a leg!" The ten minutes went by in on time at all and we make it to our places.

The lights where out when we got to our places, I saw we had a full house tonight. But something struck me as odd at my table. I felt a familiar gaze fall on me and I thought I saw a glimpse of violet eyes, but I shook off the feeling, figuring I was just imaging it and got ready for my cue.

The lights come up, the music turned on, _Show Time._

_~ShowTime~_

Rain: Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think in the reviews! R&R Until next time! Love ya!


	2. An (Un)Fortunate Turn of Events

Rain: Hellllllo! Welcome back, or just plain ol' welcome. But either way, I'm happy you're here.

Utau: She doesn't own shit, get on with the story.

Rain: Well, that was a bit mean BUT, never-the-less, on with the story!

RECAP:

The lights where out when we got to our places, I saw we had a full house tonight. But something struck me as odd at my table. I felt a familiar gaze fall on me and I thought I saw a glimpse of violet eyes, but I shook off the feeling, figuring I was just imaging it and got ready for my cue.

The lights come up, the music turned on, _Show Time._

~ShowTime~

I walked into this new school, my uniform messy; tie loose. It was already one o'clock, honestly I didn't really plan on showing up today, it being move in day and all. But I figured since I had Music class I might as well, after all music was pretty much the only thing that entertained me anymore. Not even my uncles club got me going, the only thing good about that club was I got to see that pink haired girl. Although I was only there once before to try to get Utau to quit (And of course she didn't), and I saw her. And oh dear _lord_ could that girl move. There was something about her that just made me want to get my hands on her (literally AND figuratively) . I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked into this class. And for the teachers sake it better be worth my while.

I stood up at the front and my eyes automatically when to a certain pink haired girl. Heh… maybe this high school won't be that bad. I kept my eye contact with her. What was it my sister called the pink haired dancer? Ally? Ami? Amu? Amu. Yeah, it was definitely Amu. The teacher introduced me and asked me if I played any instruments, "Violin" was the only word I muttered. He went on to ask me if I'd like to play. And instead of giving him an answer I just did what I do best, I grabbed a case violin that was sitting on a shelf, opened it, and played it. My movements with the bow with swift and clean and I was very pleased with the sounds the instrument made underneath my fingers. I opened my eye and smirked at pink haired girl staring at me in awe, I'd made her make sounds underneath my fin- I pushed that thought out of my mind, right now it was time for music. I regained my composure and continued to play until the song it was over. There was thunderous applause from everyone except from the pinkette, she just stared at me.

The teacher told me to go sit with "Hinamori Amu". And without skipping a beat, I went to go sit next the petite girl. I wonder if she still works there. If she does I wouldn't mind going there for a visit. I smirked at her again. In fact I believe I stared at her the entire class. I analyzed every inch of her I could see. They way her hair framed her face and how her bangs fell into her honey golden eyes. I found it amusing the way her eyes would flicker over to me to see if I was looking at her, which I was. I looked ALL over her when my mind wandered to the hem of her skirt. I smirked every once and awhile, just the see her reaction; which was priceless every time. There was something about her that just amused me. I wanted to know more about her, I wanted to _see_ more of her.

The bell rung, and little Miss Amu bolted out of the classroom. I was amused by her trying to get away from me. But it wasn't going to happen that easily

I was the last out of the class in to the hallway. I strode down the halls to the doors that lead me out of this place. I hopped on my motorbike that I parked behind the athletics shed and sped off towards my apartment. As soon as I made it there I fell into my couch and relaxed for a quick second. But even a quick second can be cut short by the ringing of a cell phone. It was my uncle calling me. "What do you want old man?" I said while yawning into the phone.

"Don't call me that ya prick." I heard from the other line. I waiting impatiently for the reason he called me, finally he came out with it. "Kid, ya know that club I run?" he asked.

"Yes, I remember, Vixen was it?", "Yeah, yeah,", he agreed "Well it's your uncles twenty-seventh birthday and I'm having a get together there. You coming?" I smiled. "Of course I am.". "Okay kid, be there at nine sharp.".

"See you there", and with that I hung up my phone. I smirked to myself, I guess I do get to give that club a visit. No quarrels here.

And with that, I waited for nine.

_~ShowTime~_

I pulled up to Vixen with my motorcycle and took a look at my watch, eight fifty five. The old man wasn't even here yet. I walked to the brick walls that housed the vixens and leaned on it. Waiting for the time to pass for my uncle to get his ass here. I hated waiting.

My mind started to wander off to Amu again. What if she really was a dancer here? I smirked to myself. If she really was a dancer here then I could use this to my advantage. My train of though was cut off by the loud reeving of an engine followed by the man I was waiting for. My Uncle came out of the Hummer and hugged me. "Why are you touching me?" I asked acid dripping from my words. "Ikuto! It's been so long!" I eyed at the old man and sighed.

"It's been two months uncle Jiro.".

He grabbed my shoulders making me cringe in the process, "Oh you and all your details!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well the gangs all here" I saw some other people, I was guessing they were my uncles friends. He threw his arms around me. "Come on Tiger!" he said to me as we made our way into the club.

We came in and were seated by the guy with black hair all the way down to his back to a table with a pole in the middle of it. I thought this was an exotic dance club. Not a strip club. I hated strip clubs they were always disgusting, and all those girls with their fake boobs. Just nasty.

And then the lights dropped. And a song came on, and then the lights came back up. And I saw strawberry hair laying on the table right in front of me. I smirked and laid back in the chair provided for me. No it couldn't be.

And as if "_put your name on it" _were the magic words she stood up. Amu stood up. I nearly choked, the outfit she was wearing was so… sexy. She looked amazing. And the way she twirled around on that pole just looked natural. It seems like she hasn't noticed me. I smiled and just continued to watch her in amazement. Oh, _Amu _you are just blowing my mind.

Her eyes just dripped with seductiveness I gawked in envy as she paid close attention to the old man. Come on Amu, look at me like that. She hasn't even looked at me once, _in fact_ I think she still doesn't know I'm here. So I took that chance to stare at her, memorize every curve of her body.

If I could just reach out a pull the string that laced up her corset, her creamy skin peeked through just begging me to do it. And before I noticed my hand reached for the ribbon as a leaned on the table; My hand was knocked away by my uncle, "Don't touch the dancers, Ikky-chan" He waggled his finger at me.

"Yeah, bad boy no—", that's when our eyes meant, though she didn't miss a beat with her dancing, her golden eyes went wide as she blushed furiously and she turned her attention back to my uncle.

As the song progressed she made her way around the table showing each of us special attention but when she came to me she didn't even made eye contact as she spun around and kept her back to me, which actually bothered me a bit.

And sadly after the song was over she left our presents, but not before taking a peek back at me, I smirked at her as she scampered off.

"What a show!" the old man next to me clapped a whistled. "What did you think Ikuto?".

I smiled, "Fantastic". At that moment a boy who looked to be about my age with bright green eyes came over to our table and handed us a book with pictures, it looked to be all the girls that worked here. I scanned through the book to see my little sister "Hoshi" and my pink haired little vixen "Ichigo". _Ichigo _huh? "So which one will it be fellas?" the old man asked his group, the answers varied, but I spoke above all of them. "Ichigo." I said sternly. "Our server will be Ichigo." And with that everyone got quite. "Excellent choice my boy!" my uncle announced as he patted me on the back. He then gave the book back to the young man and he walked to the backroom. That boy looks very familiar…

Amu definitely noticed me, I could see it in her eyes as she came to serve us. Her and her little itty bitty maid outfit. She greeted us. "Good evening Masters," she said as she bowed, her skirt not falling as she did so. "What would you like tonight?" I smirked "_Well I'd really like you" _she looked at me a blushed. Did I say that out loud? Shit. "Sorry Master, but I'm not on the menu for tonight." She said with a faltering smile. My uncle smiled at her, "Yes, Ichigo, a bottle of your finest wine" She bowed and scampered away to go get the wine and some glasses.

The rest of the night went without a hitch. "Ichigo" ignored me, and pretented I wasn't there. But there were moments when I caught her eye and she quickly looked away. All of the other shows weren't featuring her, so I wasn't that interested but I did look for her and watched her in all of her skimpy outfits. All of them engraved in my memory. But I didn't drink the whole night. I had to drive home, on a motorcycle none the less.

I wished my uncle a good night and happy birthday and made my way back to my apartment. I couldn't stop thinking about Amu and the way she danced. How could I use this to my advantage? I smirked to myself as I laid down on my couch. I soon fell asleep my dreams filled with the visions of my strawberry.

I was awoken by talking outside my door, which wasn't unusual, considering I was a light sleeper. I wouldn't have bothered with it if I didn't hear what I heard. And I heard Amu at least what sounded like Amu. I opened my door and peered out.

"God-Damnit!" said the pink haired girl as she patted herself down. And with that my cat slipped from between my legs and meowed. Damnit Yoru… The pink haired girl looked over into my direction; it looked as if she was spooked by the mew. I smirked at her. And her mouth just gapped open as she stared at me. _Things just got interesting…_

~ShowTime~

Rain: A little short, but I hope it pleases you! Rate and Review! Flames are welcome. Let's try to get ten! Kay? Kay. 'Till next time! Ta ta for now!


End file.
